


The End Of All Things

by dovers6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fluff, Mentions of the emo trinity, One Shot, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovers6/pseuds/dovers6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a CD Player brings joy to all, especially you and Carl. (Short reader insert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is The End Of All Things by Panic! At The Disco. Here is the link: https://youtu.be/YSWIfX_MNCY

You liked to collect CD’s. Everyone thought it was silly, but you thought that if one day the world decided to right itself that you would need music. Well the world hadn’t cooperated. But when you arrived at Alexandria, you found a CD player in the basement of the house. And after promptly rubbing it in everyone’s (Daryl’s) faces, you hurried off to find your bag of music. 

After ripping through your bag to grab all of the CD’s you had collected, you laid them out in front of you. You had quite a selection. You had a few Fall Out Boy CD’s, some Panic! At The Disco, a My Chemical Romance CD, the twenty one pilots album Vessel, and some pop CD’s like Katy Perry (which you stuffed in your bag after a moment’s thought), a Taylor Swift CD (which was also tossed back in the bag), and a Meghan Trainor CD (Also thrown back in the bag).

You picked up the remaining disks and walked calmly (sprinted like a madman) to the garage. You plugged in the CD player and looked over your final picks. You decided to grab a Panic! At The Disco CD. After opening the garage door so everyone could hear your passive aggressive gloating, you popped in the disk. Turning the volume louder than necessary you began singing along to the first track. 

People on the streets turned to listen, at the joyous sounds they hadn’t heard in forever. Some people wandered over to listen, others sat on their porch and listened, and some sat in the middle of the street to listen. The kids ran over into your garage and started dancing and laughing to words they probably shouldn’t be learning. 

“Where did you find the CD player?” Your boyfriend Carl asked, walking over to you. You grinned. “I found it in the basement!” You exclaimed happily, bouncing around to the beat. “Dance with me!” You yelled at your smirking boyfriend. Yeah, you were a horrible dancer, but in the end of the world you didn’t think it mattered so much. 

You grabbed his hands and started bouncing around him. He took off his hat (sliding it into an area where no one but him could reach it), and started trying to dance with you. The music had made everyone energetic, not caring how dumb they looked but savoring the moment. 

You worked your way through, song by song, until you came to the last track. It was slow, and emotional, and lovely.

_Whether near or far_

_I am always yours_

You stopped your bouncing and started swaying slowly to yourself. Carl came up to you and put his arms on your waist. The piano flowed through the streets, complemented by the soft sounds of the violins and violas. You wrapped your arms around his neck, clasping your hands together. It was obvious you two had no clue at all how to slow dance, just swaying in place and listening to the words.

_Any change in time_

_We are young again_

Carl pulled you closer, and you changed your hands to position themselves to resting on his shoulders. You leaned to rest your head on his chest. He lowered his head and set it close to yours. You sighed contentedly. This was where you needed to be right now. 

_Lay us down_

_We’re in love_

“I love you Carl,” You whispered. You could almost feel his smile. “I love you too Y/N,” He murmured back. You smiled too. This was the first time you had said it to each other. He stepped back half a step and pushed away the hair that had fallen in your eyes.

_Lay us down_

_We’re in love_

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to yours. Your hands went up to his hair, and pushing him closer slightly you kissed back. Pulling back and putting your hands back on his shoulders you said “Dance with me.” And he obliged.

_In these coming years_

_Many things will change_

Swaying still, you looked around and saw people watching you two. Some were crying, others dancing with their partners. You never wanted to leave this moment. It seemed almost too perfect. You didn’t want the song to end, to go back to living. You just wanted to be here with Carl.

_But the way I feel_

_Will remain the same_

You lifted your head up, gazing into Carl’s sky blue eyes. He was watching you, looking directly into your eyes. He smiled and twirled you around. You laughed softly and re adjusted yourself, leaning back on him and swaying. You had your back to him, pressed against his body. His arms were around you, swaying you with him. 

_Lay us down_

_We’re in love_

You stepped away from him and turned to face him once more. He grabbed your waist and hugged you close. He was never really into the whole PDA thing, but he must have been feeling particularly affectionate at the moment. Maybe it had something to do with your declarations of love for each other. Or maybe it was the song. 

_Lay us down_   
_We’re in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the song, video, or the characters. All rights go to the owners.


End file.
